beastlydragon740s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos
Background : "I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you've shown me, that's impossible. As long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist." : ―Thanos to the Avengerssrc Thanos was a genocidal warlord from Titan, whose own main objective was to bring stability to the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire supply of resources and condemn it. To complete this goal, Thanos set about tracking down the Infinity Stones, as the combined might could wipe out half the universe. Thanos forged alliances with Loki and Ronan the Accuser in order to track down some of the Stones: However, both alliances cost Thanos much of his resources, including the Mind Stone and the loyalty of his daughters, Gamora and Nebula. Fed up with all of his subordinates continued failures, Thanos forced Eitrito create the Infinity Gauntlet for him, while Thanos had opted to seek out the location of the six Infinity Stones himself. Thanos engaged in a ferocious crusade in order to obtain the Infinity Stones. During his mission, both Thanos and his Black Order invaded multiple planets and slaughtered thousands to gain the stones, including Loki and the Asgardians. This quest even forced Thanos to sacrifice his beloved Gamora in order to take the Soul Stone. Thanos soon found himself challenged by an alliance comprising the universes greatest teams, which included the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. However, despite facing off against the powerfully combined opposition and the wrath of Thor, Thanos still ultimately triumphed as he completed the Infinity Gauntlet, using it to finally complete his goal and had then caused the Snap, resulting in half of all life in the universe being wiped out at the snap from his fingers. Following his Snap, Thanos had then ensured this could never be reversed by destroying all of the Infinity Stones, resulting in the Avengers tracking him down on Garden before then being decapitated by Thor. However, in the alternative 2014, Thanos was alerted to the events of the Infinity War by a time-traveled Nebula, resulting in him traveling to 2023 and laying siege on the Avengers, as he had just decided to instead wipe out the entire universe and replace it out of revenge for their efforts to stop him. However, Thanos had been just too late to stop the Snap from being reversed as thousands of heroes returned to stop him. Despite all of Thanos' best efforts, he was unable to claim victory as Tony Stark used his armor to utilize the Infinity Stones, and had decimated the Chitauri and Outriders, as well as Thanos himself, finally ending his reign once and for all, or so they thought. One year after his death, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious travelled back in time to the Battle of Earth with his assorted Dark Forces using a device called the Tempus. After a gruesome battle between the Galactic Empire, Black Order, and the Avengers Emperor Palpatine revealed himself to the remaining Avengers and Black Order members. Shocked by the emergence of the Sith Lord the battle temporarily halted. Speaking to the crowd, Lord Sidious revealed that for ten years he had been secretly manipulated the Mad Titan into finding the Infinity Stones ever since the Battle of New York, pitting Thanos and the Avengers against each other. Unleashing a bolt of Aether Force Lightning upon the Mad Titan, the battle recommenced instigating an alliance between the remaining Avengers and Black Order members. Thanos fought alongside the Avengers because Palpatine's forces killed most of his adoptive children. As the Avengers attempted to prevent Palpatine from getting the stones, Thanos crawled across the battlefield, sustaining severe burns from Palpatine's lightning. Spotting the Infinity Gauntlet he ran toward it as it was scooped up by Evanora, Palpatine's wife and Empress of the Galaxy. The Mad Titan threatened the Wicked Witch but she was unintimidated and taunted her foe. Then she conjured a vortex of emerald lightning around herself. As she attempted to electrocute him again he ran toward her, but she held him at bay until Palpatine hit him with another bolt. Thanos screamed in pain as Palpatine used several methods of torture on the Mad Titan before summoning the gauntlet to his hands. With a snap of his fingers, Palpatine decimated all of his foes across the Omniverse including Thanos, the Avengers, and the Black Order. This marked Thanos's final death. : Category:Characters